dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ElbeFluss
ElbeFluss's talk page. Please post orderly under appropriate theme headlines. A provisional style guide (which also doubles as an FAQ) can be found >>>here<<<. Welcome Hi, welcome to Dresden Files! Thanks for your edit to the Harry Dresden page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (talk) 11:26, 19 March 2009 Categories I think we need to put more thought into what we make categories to be. Some such as White Court Vampires seem redundant to me, where White Court would suffice, and White Council Wardens is also redundant, and that there's already a Warden category. What are your thoughts? Bacod253 17:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :The category scheme has a simple purpose, to give separate categories for characters/species and organisations. E.g.: "White Court vampires" is for the characters as a species. "White Court" is for things related to the organisation, which includes the structure, but also for example mortals working for the Court. It is the same with the Faerie Courts: there is a category for characters which are Faeries, and the categories of the Courts. :There is only one category for Wardens ("White Council Wardens"), which is categorized as a group in the White Council. They are also categorized as "Wizards", as all Wardens are wizards, but not all wizards are Wardens or belong to the White Council. ~ ElbeFluss 19:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::It also busies up a page with very little content. When half of the text on the page is the seven categories it belongs to I feel it makes it look bad. Without having a specific search engine based on categories for the site, all these categories will be poorly used by a new user, who probably won't know how to navigate through the site well. That's just how I feel I suppose. Bacod253 17:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I thought that maybe that you could add one more catagory to the menu, I was thinking that you might add Faerie as a catagory. What do you think?Vete 22:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Do you want to be co-admin for this site? I'm talking to wikia, trying to gain rights because KyleH hasn't logged in for more than a year. Interested? Bacod253 14:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I am flattered by you for asking. But I really do not know what that would entail? Aside from having more rights, of course. But what else would I have to do? ~ ElbeFluss 15:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Undoing vandalism, Helping along other users, Providing guidance and gaining consensus from users for guidelines in the wiki. It doesn't mean that you make final decisions, because we have to keep in mind that this is a community, but if the need arises, we mediate between the conflicting sides. Blocking troublesome users and resolving those situations. Cleaning up edits. If you're not interested in the full load, you can be a sysop. Not like this is the highest traffic wiki, but with some help, we'll at least raise awareness about it. Bacod253 15:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Think I could too? I'm a Dresden buff, and made like 5 new pages yesterday, and can help fill in any gaps! Let me know on my talk if I could! I think I could be a valuable asset to this wiki! I love Twilight. 00:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! You had the same thought I did! Hi! Thanks for cutting the Skinwalker page in two! I got on, intending to do that! Great job! I think both you, and I need to get alot more pages up... There still isn't a Nevernever page... Or a Zero page... still! Good job! Were're keeping this wiki really updated! I love Twilight. 22:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Spoilers Just wondering about the attitude toward "spoilers". For instance - we could add some information about the Blackstaff title to Ebenezar McCoy's page, but I don't know if this is intended to be a resource for readers or something to draw in new people. Just reading the series now, but I am enjoying it and would love to help expand some things. May 27, 2009 —Preceding unsigned comment added by Barzai (talk • ) 21:26, 27 May 2009 :Yeah, I think they are accepted, beacause there is a massive spoiler on a page related to Turn Coat... Well, try not to drop any, but they seem to be okay... I love Twilight. 00:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :The policy I have tried to apply so far is: :* Novel pages give and can use all info from itself and previous stories, but do not spoil for the novels after them / future events. Things that happen or are revealed in a later book are not mentioned; an exception might be if something that comes to be relevant later happens 'unnoticed in the backgroud' so to speak, which could be put under a separate header which indicates that it refers to future events. :* People pages contain a basic non-spoilery entrance text, (more or less chronological) biography, and further sections as needed. All sections (bio/appearance/personal magic/etc.) are usually chronological. :** A general non-to-low-spoilery entrance text: it mentiones the bacic facts about the person. If more such basic facts happen or are revealed in later books than the one they first appear in, those facts are usually put at the appropriate place in the biography section (e.g. "X becomes a RC-vampire in book N"). Alternatively, an important but future fact can also be added in an entrance paragraph which starts with a warning sentence intro: "X is an Y and first appears in Book N. In Book N+4 it is revealed that X is actually Jim Butcher in disguise." As the articles get longer and more detailed, the entrance can be expanded by a second paragraph to give a brief overview of the character and its history as a whole. :*World info: Places, magic, creatures, etc. Gives its info, function, way of working etc. Explicit references to spoilery events in the novels are kept out as best as possible, are delegated to separate section, the footnotes, or are prefixed with entrance indicators as "In/As of/Since Book N, ...". Bacic non-plot-spoilery info about the workings of the world revealed in later books do not warrant any special treatment, e.g. "Fae creature x looks so-and-so and does this-and-that". :That's my basic guideline so far. Haven't go more more time right now. Back later. Basically, novel/story pages are safe from spoilers (when read in order); world articles (character, etc.) contain everything known on the topic, are more or less chronological, and so may contain spoilers. ~ ElbeFluss 08:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC), edited 17:30, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Gotcha - thank you. I'm finishing Turn Coat now, and then I'll be re-reading and trying to help out. I'll also try to get the wiki-lingo for Wikia down, so my entries track to everything else properly. Barzai 07:57, 02 June 2009 (UTC) I also posted a provisional style guide here. -ElbeFluss 09:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Magic Category This is my first time leaving a message on a talk page. Small question: Can you add the newly created page on Hellfire to the Category:Magic? Message Hey, thanks for the Welcome. I noticed that this particular wikia has very few topics with very few content. I've read books 1-8, so if there is anything you would like me to do, just ask. =) BTW, are there any rules I should know about? Like: 'don't post this here' or 'spoilers are forbidden here' etc? Oh! Another idea! maybe you should have a 'quote of the month' on the first page. After all, there are a lot of humorous things Harry says that you could draw from. -airyie Thank you so much for your quick reply! =) I'm new to wikia, so as far as formating and stuff goes, I am probably not the best. Thanks for the heads up on the tilde thing. Airyie 15:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) questions from the newb two questions: Should there be a section in individual pages devoted to facts Butcher gives out outside of the stories themselves, like during a book signing or on the jim-butcher.com forum? A good example of facts like this would be Bob's past before Kemmler. How do you make a footnote? the help pages on the site itself are... less then helpful. Thanks!Star Controller 08:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hello! As to out-of-story facts by the author, I'm not sure that it would necessarily need a seperate section header. It would probably fit better in the relevant section, but should always be clearly separated and marked, in such a way that it can be clearly distinguished from information published in the books. Means, it should always be annotated with the origin of the info (e.g. weblinks in case of forum statements, etc), and probably put in a seperate paragraph, so there will be no confusion over which is 'book-info' and 'non-book-info'. :Well, the wiki markup works the same as e.g. on wikipedia. For starting you can put down the simple "<*ref>footnote text<*/ref>", which will then show up in the "References" section "<*references />" at the bottom (The "*" need to be removed, I only put them here so the ref tags are visible). Others can later help cleaning it up further if needed (I also aim to have an easy citation/quote-template whenever I find the time). You could also look at footnotes in action e.g. on the Harry Dresden page; there you can also see the formatting of citations and footnotes used so far. -ElbeFluss 11:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Referencing material Hi! I was wondering if there was any particular formating this Wiki prefers for referencing material (i.e. the books and such). If you could give an example or template, that would be really helpful for future entries. Thank you! -Sealan 23:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hello. This wiki does not have a set-in-stone formatting, although so far I have used and converted to a certain style, which has in part been outlined here on my talk page and on this provisional style guide (also linked on top of this page). -ElbeFluss 08:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Offer of Help Asking for of Help I'm not the most adept at hyperlinking text; if you could insert any links that need to be in there in the articles I edit. Enjorous 04:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Question about citations I'm considering starting to contribute here, but I was wondering, on the Jim Butcher forums, there are a lot of times that Mr. Butcher himself commented on things about the series (called Word of Jordan or WoJ for short on the boards) that would make for great citations in a wiki article, but I'm not sure if there is a format for such things. Also considered WoJ over there are things he has said in signings. There are several youtube videos of some of these signings, and others are transcribed on the forums or on other websites. P.S. I haven't registered on this site yet so I'll just say my SN on the forums is Balltongue9600 :Hello. Concerning content and how to do citations, there is a provisional style guide I created to get a bit of order and answer a few FAQs (it's also linked at the top of this page). There you can find examples of how to create footnotes/citations, proposed styles for various uses, and general info on the issue. Citing information is especially important if it does not come from the published literature, so your care with that is commendable. Good luck with your editing. -ElbeFluss 13:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :New question, with the new formatting, I can't find a pages edit history. Any suggestions?Balltongue9600 20:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RPG = Canon? I have access to both the user and GM guides of the Dresden Files RPG. Is the RPG considered to be canon? I want to go update pages (like note that Paula and Rachel are the same person), but not if they're not considered to be canon. Thanks! XtinaS 17:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : It was all writen by the crew that did the RPG. JB read over it all, Veto'd a lot of it because they had made some great interpolations that revealed things he didn't want revealed yet, and blessed the rest. I'll try to dig up the Q&A where he said as much. --Balltongue9600 Small problem with Heading 2 When I was using Heading 2, it didn't appear as it should. Just check the page about Lasciel and look at Conjecture. I don't know how to fix it. -BrickBuster90 14:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Just use the source code for editing: Your text was still in the "<*sup>" tags from the "(citation needed)" directly above it. I fixed it. -ElbeFluss 12:54, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Theories page? I'm wondering if it's possible to add theories pages to some of the existing categories here, where users can discuss what they think is going to happen or what significance some things may carry. For a better idea of what I mean, check out the Heroes wiki theories pages Achievement Badges Hey there, I'm Kate and I'm from Wikia. The Dresden Files wiki looks great! There's great content and I see that you've kept it in really good shape. The Content team is on the wiki today just making some adjustments and adding information for some pages. We're also planning to add some graphics and change the mainpage a bit. How do you feel about achievement badges? We were planning on adding them. Let me know! Kate.moon 18:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation? Hey! How would you feel about getting some affiliates for Dresden Files/Cold Days? I am planning on asking around for this wiki and then you can add an affiliates section to the main page or something if people want to do it! Is it also cool with you if I change the featured article on the main page to Cold Days since that is coming out soon? Gcheung28 (talk) 22:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Wrong reference on wikia page Hi there, I was a having a browse fo the wiki and ended up on Evelyn Derek's page. I scrolled down to the bottom and noticed she was referenced to Blood Rites and not Turncoat. http://dresdenfiles.wikia.com/wiki/Evelyn_Derek Sorry to be a nitpicker, but hope it helps.